Big Time Private School
by imadisneygirl
Summary: The boys move to a Private School for musicians. They meet some girls who seem to make their life there worth while. There's always that group of teens willing to break the rules for fun; guess you found ours. ;D  CONTEST CLOSED!
1. Application: CONTEST CLOSED!

HEEEEY YOOO!

well, I know how you guys enjoy my Big Time Rush stories so much ;D, so I've decided to write another one! But not a one-shot like usual, it's going to be a series. I was thinking what if instead of the boys going to a normal high school or the Palm Woods School, they went to a private school, for musicians or future musicians. And along the way, they get very friendly with some girls who just might turn into something more. Of course, in this story it'll be just like their characters in the show. James will still be obsessed with himself and his hair, Carlos will still be the death trap, Kendall will still be the tall, blonde and eyebrows and Logan will still be the smarticle who's hopelessly romantic.

But I'm going to need their friendly ladies.

I was originally going to go with Camille Roberts and Jo Taylor for Logan and Kendall and then have two OCs for Carlos and James, but I thought better. Now, you can apply for either one of the guys.

I don't exactly know how many will apply but I hope at least a fair amount.

Just one thing you should know in advance is that, I really just like the OCs simple, not like emo or emotionally depressed. I just want the girls to be normal along with the guys. So please, just keep it simple. Of course you could have like a few flaws or something but nothing too serious.

I don't know when this contest is going to end, but I'll keep you all posted on it. I hope you guys liked the idea, and if you did, just review or message me your answers to the questions below.

_First, Middle & Last Name:_

_Appearance: _

_Celebrity-Look-Alike:_

_Fashion Style/Sense:_

_Hobbies:_

_Personality: _

_Life Story:_

_Personal Life: (Such as best friends from back home; you can even add best friends with the love interest of _)_

_Siblings:_

_Age: (If you're over or under than 16, I might change it, is that okay?) _

_Color:_

_Actress:_

_Actor:_

_Singer/Band:_

_Color:_

_Food:_

_Anything Else You Want Me To Know:_

_Genres: (Most likely it'll be like humour and romance, but you can add what you'd like.)_

_Love Interest:_

So, just answer those simple questions and in the next chapter I'll post up the winners and give a shout-out to everyone who participated!

Thaanks so much, I look forward to seeing all your applications, ;D

-Kaathy (:


	2. THE WINNERS!

HEEEY YOOO!

I'm back, and I know I only posted this story up today, but I already got about nineteen reviews! And I saw the potential in the characters I selected.

I know, not all of you will get chosen but I want to thank you now for all your support and for participating, it meant a lot.

I'm sure you guys skipped all my blabber to see who got chosen, so I'll shut up now (:

OUR WINNERS!

Kendall Knight – Danielle Charlotte Jacobs; FlashingLips

James Diamond – Mackensie Jon Brunoski; Rainnboots

Carlos Garcia – Bailey Danielle Rose; BelieverInLove

Logan Mitchell – Cammy Jane Jones; Purple- Bumblebees

_Congratulations to all our winners and if you didn't get the part, don't worry, I'm sure I'll do more stories like this. But I still want to mention all of you who applied!_

**ImInHellCuzUrNotThere**

**HappinessComesThroughMusic**

**MichelleXOXO18**

**Random Kat**

**BellaRose17**

**SpecialAgentMcTim-SpenceReid**

**Rainnboots**

**FlashingLips**

**KoolKat05**

**Vampire Princess 900**

**BelieverInLove**

**Purple- Bumblebees**

**PrincessBabyBride**

**PurpleSycho99**

**BlackCat718**

**CupcakeDino1324**

**FlawlesslyEnchanted**

**Scarlet 8D**

**I'mjustmeokay**

Thank you all who entered, and again I'm going but I loved all of your characters and this was a very hard decision!

-Kaathy (:


	3. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**HERE IT IS!  
>THANKS FOR ALL OF YOU WHO ARE STILL SUPPORTING THIS SOTRY EVEN THOUGH YOUR OC DIDN'T GET PICKED!<br>I REALLY DO LOOK ONTO THAT, (:**

* * *

><p>You think you have it bad when you're stuck in a stupid High School? Imagine all the kids stuck in a private school for musicians and future musicians. You eat, you sleep and you breathe there, the only thing different is that you don't see your family after classes. This is a place for learning, but there is always those groups of students who are willing to break the rules to have any kind of fun.<p>

Kendall Knight dragged his luggage through the halls to reach his designated dorm. Sure, he was strong but all this clothes was straining his arms. As he walked into the room, he saw the back of a familiar guy. "Carlos?" He questioned, out loud.

Carlos turned around, his eyes instantly brightening. "Kendall!" He screamed excitedly. He ran to him, giving him a hug. Each of the guys had gone away to a different part of the world for the summer and now they're meeting up again for their first year at their new school. "Want to share bunks?"

"Yeah sure, top or bottom?" He asked, already knowing the answer. Carlos was all about the heights and dangers

Carlos smiled widely. "Top, I'm always up for a challenge."

"How is that a challenge?" Kendall asked him, settling his suitcase on the bed.

Carlos climbed the short ladder and plopped onto the bed. "When I fall down, I'll try to avoid brain damage."

Kendall laughed at him but got cut off by a loud sound in the doorway. They both snapped their necks in its direction. "Hello! I am here. The great Diamond has finally arrived!"

"Of course, who else would it be other than James?" Carlos rolled his eyes and pumped his fists with Kendall as James walked forward, dragging along with seven suitcases. "Oh, but I'm sure you missed me!"

Kendall gave him a hug. "Of course we did, we kept getting your postcards every week."

"Oh, those actually got through?" He asked, pulling Carlos down from the bunk to give him a hug. "I didn't know if they went through so I kept sending them."

Kendall shook his head. "If they don't go through, you get them back. If you don't get them back, that means that they went through."

"What up, guys?" They heard from the door. "The brain is here, ready to crack the books."

Carlos rolled his eyes, looking at Logan in the doorway. "That's the last thing I'd like to do in a place like this."

"Dude, this a school, what else would you do?" James asked him, taking a seat on the bottom bunk beside Kendall and Carlos's.

Carlos shrugged, not really giving a care. "Still, I wouldn't care, learning isn't for me."

"No, of course not," Logan smirked. "It's all the stunts you do, since, you know, you're a natural death trap."

Carlos gave him a cheeky smile. "Well, I wouldn't be Carlos if I was anything else, now would I?"

"I hate it when you're right," Kendall mumbled under his breath.

Mackensie Brunoski eagerly unpacked her casual clothes from her suitcase. She was the only one in her dorm right now, and she couldn't wait to meet the other girls she was sharing her room with. She was carefully pulling out her jeans and sweatshirts at the moment when she heard shuffling from behind her at the door.

She turned around and saw a girl who was sending her a blinding smile. Her hair was long, slightly curly dark brown, with bangs that sweep to the side of her forehead, tucked by her ear. Her silvery blue eyes popped out with the light eye shadow, black mascara and black eye liner. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, aeropostale t-shirt and a simple vest with it. She added on some black ballet flats. "Hi, I'm Bailey Rose; you must be my new roommate?"

"Yeah, that's me," Mackensie replied, avoiding eye contact. She was a bit shy when she first meets people. "I'm Mackensie Brunoski, it's nice to meet you," She finally looked up and shook Bailey's hand.

Bailey shot her one more smile, a look a relief swept past her. "Thank God that you're sympathetic, I was scared that I was going to be paired up with a mean girl," She grinned sheepishly, saying the truth out loud made it seem sort of lame, but she was always known to be honest.

"No, I totally understand," Mackensie agreed with her, she was feeling a mutual vibe, that they were going to be good friends. "I was hoping to be rooming with a nice girl like you too."

Bailey grinned. "Thanks, I consider you to be my best friend right now, since I don't know anybody else."

"Well, _best friend, _I'm looking forward to spending my time with you," Mackensie smiled at her, she was happy for find such a nice girl to be friends with.

They were interrupted by a noise that was at the door. They turned around to see a girl looking slightly nervous. She had long, think black hair with soft blue eyes. She had a tight fitted dark green tank top with black skinny jeans and over the knee gray boots. She had on some eye liner and a pair of flashy, big earrings. "Hi," She said softly, looking directly at the duo.

"Hey!" Bailey said first. She looked at Mackensie before continuing, "I'm Bailey Rose, this is Mackensie Brunoski, and we're your roommates."

Mackensie smiled at her, trying to make her feel more comfortable. "Hi there."

"It's nice to meet you," She took a couple more steps into the room. "I'm Danielle Jacobs, but I prefer Dani," She held out her hand to Bailey, and then moved onto Mackensie. "So this is our room, huh?" She looked around, seeing the two massive bunk beds, a mini fridge, beautifully painted and decorated walls and lots more.

Bailey lunged her suitcase on the bottom bunk, opposite to the one Mackensie had already taken. "Yup, this is it, but it's actually pretty sweet."

Mackensie skimmed the room quickly. "Yeah, it is," She turned back around and continued to unpack like she was doing before Bailey showed up. "And we're just waiting on one more girl, right?"

"Guess that's me," All three girls turned around to meet a 5'1 girl who was beaming at them. "I'm Cammy Jones, your last roommate." Cammy had the long legs and petite build. She was slightly tan, with soft, straight brown hair that falls right down to her shoulder blades, and side swept bags. A small scar was on her right cheek, it was from a dog bite. She was wearing a sky blue tank top that wasn't too tight, denim short shorts with gray vans.

Dani stepped up to her and stuck out her hand. "Hi, I'm Dani Jacobs."

"Bailey Rose, over here," Bailey smiled at her and shook her hand too.

Mackensie stopped her unpacking once again and shook Cammy's hand. "Hey, I'm Mackensie Brunoski."

"Great," Cammy smiled. "I've made three new friends."

Dani grinned, too. "Yeah, I think we're all going to be good friends." All the girls shared a laugh. There was a feeling growing inside of them. It sounds corny but then and there they knew they were going to be good friends, it was just something that they could feel.

"Well, I was thinking of going and exploring the campus, any of you want to come?" Bailey asked them, leaving her suitcase as it was.

Cammy jumped up instantly. "Ooh, yeah, I want to!"

"Okay," Bailey laughed at her over excitement. "Let's go then," They walked side by side, going through the halls, getting a bit confused after all the twists and turns.

Cammy scratched the back of her head. "Uh, Bailey? I think we're lost."

"Sadly, I think so too," She whimpered. On their first day, they're already getting lost. As they rounded a corner, they smashed into four boys. The girls fell on the ground, sprawling themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>DID YOU ENJOY IT!<br>BIT OF A CLIFF HANGER, HUH?  
><strong>

**HUGE THANKS TO RAINNBOOTS FOR HER HELP (L)**

**REVIEEEEW! THATS ALL I ASK FOOOR!**

-Kaathy (:


	4. Chapter 2: Here's Fate For You

**AND I'M BAAACK!  
>DIDN'T THINK I'D UPDATE SO SOON, RIGHT!<strong>

**EXTRA LONG CHAPTER FOR YOOU GUYS,  
>HAPPPY EASTER! ;D<strong>

* * *

><p>The boys were slightly taken off balance but none of them fell. Carlos, being dramatic, threw himself into James's arm. "Oh my Lord, my life flashed before my eyes," He joked, dramatically. James rolled his eyes and dropped him smack on the ground. That's when Carlos noticed the two girls on the floor in front of him. He jumped up instantly, his friends following his gaze to the two girls who were knocked over. "Sorry," He said sheepishly, he and Kendall giving the two girls a helping hand.<p>

"Oh, it's okay," Bailey smiled at them. "I'm Bailey Rose, and this is Cammy Jones."

Logan gave his trademark swooning smile. "I'm Logan Mitchell, and these are my buds, James Diamond," He pointed to James who was fixing his hair but stopped to wave at the girls and flash his killer smile. "Carlos Garcia," Carlos smiled cutely. "And Kendall Knight," Kendall gave a small salute, a grin on his face.

"Nice to meet you all," Cammy said. She couldn't help but be a bit nervous. Four inanely hot guys were talking to her and Bailey and they were smiling and grinning at them and of course that meant something. Maybe being good friends, that was always a start.

James shuffled his feet, before looking up at the girls. "Yup, hey, do you girls want to get something to eat with us?"

"Yeah, we were just on our way to the cafeteria," Carlos smiled, just thinking about all the yummy food.

Bailey looked over at her new friend. Cammy nodded her head and Bailey looked back at the boys who were waiting for their answer. "Yep, sure, we'd enjoy that."

"Great," Logan smiled, showing his perfect white teeth. They all continued walking to the cafeteria. Bailey and Cammy really just followed the boys because they had no idea where they were going, considering they were lost before they found them. They entered the cafeteria and took a seat in a nearby table. "Hey, um, so you girls just got here?"

Cammy nodded. "Yep, we just met at our room and decided to go take a tour," She paused, looking around the cafeteria for a quick moment. "But then we got lost and we ran into you guys."

"Oh, I see," James responded. His answer seemed so far away and distant, it was no surprise, he barely knew what he was saying. He was too busy looking at himself in his own mini mirror.

Bailey and Cammy shot a questioning look at Logan, since he seemed to be the smart one. "I," He shook his head, not even knowing what to say about his friend. "He's like that."

"In other words, he's sort of obsessed with himself," Kendall added, looking at James with synchronizing eyes.

Carlos nodded with a grin on his lips. "Don't be surprised when you see him carrying a mirror wherever he goes, he has to look at himself every five minutes."

"Appearance is important!" James defended himself, putting his mirror in his pocket.

Kendall laughed. "And he also has a lucky comb that he uses to comb his hair, and he carries it around." Bailey and Cammy were glad they found a thoughtful yet self absorbed friend. "He doesn't let anybody else use it, and he uses no other comb than that one."

"Well, everyone has their flaws, don't they?" Bailey tried to reason; she didn't want to think that James was a total freak.

Logan shook his head. "But James takes that to a whole new level."

"Are you done now?" James snapped at all three of his friends. Sure, he knew himself he might be a little obsessed with himself but he hates being talked about like that, even if it's by his friends.

Carlos threw his hands up in mock defence, earning a smile from James. "Sorry, sorry, we're good," He was about to say something else when he was interrupted by someone who took the microphone. The person fumbled around with it, testing it to see if it worked by smacking it against the palm of his hand.

"Oh, okay, this thing is…" He hit it one last time. The screech that erupted from it was enough to get everyone in the room's attention. "So most of you are here, so I'll leave this announcement with you all, and you can tell all your friends to spread it around," The guy looked nervous just by being in front of a bunch of teenagers. "So, tonight, we're going to have a dance, it's just a welcome dance for your first day, and to all who are wondering, there's no curfew tonight and you don't have school tomorrow." The group of teenagers burst into happiness. "Oh and it's going to take place in our gym at eight," The guy up front looked pleased with himself as he set the microphone and walked off stage to talk to some people.

James wiggled his eyebrows, a smirk arising on his face. "Ooh, an opportunity to look good for the ladies, I never say no to that."

"This was really nice," Cammy smiled warmly at them. "But I think we should go and tell our other roommates about this, and we also need to get ready."

Kendall stood up in a chivalrous gesture. "Okay, well, we'll see you girls later," All the boys gave them a smile or grin and Bailey and Cammy walked off.

As soon as the duo out through the cafeteria doors, Cammy instantly freaked. "Oh my gosh, they were so cute!" She twirled around, like a love struck teenage girl. "And they want to see us later! How cool is that?" She undoubtedly was excited and by the looks of it, she couldn't wait for tonight's dance.

"I know, it's pretty exciting," Bailey laughed with her. They rushed through the halls, eager to get back to their room and tell their roommates about their day.

As soon as they found the door, Cammy burst in, the smile unable to remove itself from her face. "Guys! You will never believe what just happened to us!" Mackensie and Dani looked at each other before looking back at the exploding Cammy. "So, we sort of got lost on our way around," She kept talking rapidly. "But when we ran into four cute boys, literally," Her face went serious and then back to childish. "They asked us to go to the cafeteria with them so we did and then we got to know them and then some guy I don't know came up and said we're having a dance tonight in the gym! So the cute guys said that they'd see us tonight at the dance!" She was talking extremely fast, but luckily Mackensie and Dani understood.

"Let me get this straight," Dani processed it all in her head, step by step, before saying it out loud. "So, you meant four cute guys," Bailey and Cammy nodded. "And you guys hung out in the cafeteria," They nodded once more. Cammy was vibrating in her seat like she was hyper. "And some guy said there's going to be a dance tonight, and the guys want to see you tonight again?" They nodded one last time. "And, uh, you guys are totally going to introduce me and Mackensie right?" She grinned.

Bailey laughed at her. "Yep, of course, I mean, we can't have all four," She winked playfully.

"Well," Mackensie spoke for the first time since Bailey and Cammy arrived. "Shouldn't we start getting ready?" That brought all the girls to alarm. "What time did you say it was?"

Cammy stood up and walked over to her suitcase. "I didn't, but it starts at eight and we have no curfew and no school tomorrow either," Mackensie clapped her hands excitedly. "Ooooh! What do you guys think of this dress?" She turned around, holding up a sky blue dress, it ties around the neck and goes a couple inches above the knees. It was simple yet beautiful.

"This is cute!" Bailey rushed over and looked at it closely. "You need to wear this! You'll look amazing!"

Cammy smiled warmly at her. "Awe, thanks Bailey," Bailey walked over to her own suitcase and ruffled through all her clothes.

She pulled out a deep purple, strapless dress. It was fairly short, but not too short; it had ruffles at the bottom, almost acting out like a bubble dress. "Now that is what I call beautiful," Mackensie commented on it. Bailey squealed in excitement at her and ran to the bathroom to change. Mackensie already had her favourite dress at the top of her suitcase; she took it out and smoothed out the wrinkles. It was a dark green bubble dress, the straps her insanely thin, you could only see the trace of green.

"That's a nice dress," Dani breathed.

Mackensie smiled at her and then bounced over to her. "And what dress are you picking to wear tonight, Miss?"

"I don't know," Dani laughed, she felt so free and her around these three new girls. She was happy to be around them and it's only been a couple of hours so far. "Uh, well I was thinking about this one, what do you think?" Mackensie observed the dress. It was bright neon green and strapless. It layered three times until it reached inches above her knees.

Mackensie smiled slightly. "What I think of it?" Dani nodded, biting her lip. "I think this dress is amazing, it'll look so nice! Go try it on!" She ushered Dani into the other free bathroom, Dani laughing the whole way. She went in the other extra bathroom to change too.

A couple minutes later, they all came out, hair all done, make-up all perfected and looking as beautiful as they could get. "Wow, I don't know about you guys but I think we look nice," Bailey commented, looking at all of them in the mirror.

"Nice? Are you joking?" Mackensie asked in disbelief. "Guys, we look amazing!" The girls smiled. "I don't mean to sound selfish or cocky but it's the truth!"

Cammy nodded feverishly. "No, I understand, you're completely right."

"And now," Dani opened their dorm door. "We go and have the time of our lives."

"Ugh, James, I'm going to kill you and your mirror!" Kendall hollered through the closed door, pounding his fists hard on it.

James ignored him. "Whatever, I'll be out in a sec."

"You said that an hour ago!" Carlos groaned.

Now, James chose to ignore his friends for real. Logan, Carlos and Kendall were waiting on James because they were all ready. Logan was all out with black loose skinny jeans, a baby blue button up shirt with a black vest over top, he added his favourite red vans. Carlos was fashioned with a purple, white and black plaid button up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up until his elbows. He had dark skinny jeans and purple vans. Kendall wore a black dress shirt, white skinny jeans and black converse. When James finally emerged from the bathroom he has a white t-shirt, black leather jacket, silver-ish coloured skinny jeans and gray vans.

"Alleluia!" Logan praised him. No, legit, he got down on his knees and praised him.

James rolled his eyes. "Do you guys want to go or not?"

"We wanted to go an hour ago," Carlos narrowed his eyes playfully, much to James's dismay.

Kendall rolled his eyes at all of them. "Oh let's go," He snapped.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE, I LOVE WHAT YOU GUYS WRITE,<br>MAKES ME WANT TO UPDATE FASTER!**

**HOPE YOU HAD A GREAT EASTER,  
>AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!<strong>

-Kaathy (:


	5. Chapter 3: The Dance

**HEEY GUYS! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG, MY INTERNETS BEEN DOWN THIS WHOLE TIME!  
>HOPE YOU LIKE IT! ;D<strong>

* * *

><p>"Wow, they actually decorated this place to a teenagers style, being adults and all," Mackensie commented on the gym surrounding them as she and her three friends walked through the door.<p>

Dani twirled around, enchanted with everything she was seeing. She was just so happy that she didn't know how to express it. "Yeah, this place looks pretty good," The gym was dark, colourful flashing lights all around, simple decorations hanging down from the ceilings and walls. Most people had already arrived; they were all rocking out on the dance floor, with multiple of people sitting down on tables and chairs that were purposely put to the side.

"What are we waiting for?" Cammy asked them, walking in front of them and turning to face them girls. "Let's go dance!"

The girls laughed and followed her onto the dance floor. The song 'Celebrity Status' was currently playing by Marianas trench. The song had a fast but steady beat; it was perfect for anyone to dance to it with their friends. Bailey, Mackensie, Dani and Cammy danced their hearts out. They didn't even notice the group of boys on the other side of the room admiring them.

"See, why can't we go dance like them?"Carlos complained, looking at his friends with a stern look on his face. That was very unlike Carlos, stern or serious was never in his vocabulary.

James threw his hands up in the air. "If it wasn't for these two, we'd already be there!"

"I just don't feel like dancing right now," Kendall said truthfully.

Logan shrugged. "And plus," He added. "We don't even know those girls," James rolled his eyes. "It's not freaky at all to just creep up to some girls and start dancing with them or anything!"

"Fine," Carlos looked at James and smirked. "But later tonight, we will get on that dance floor," James nodded in total agreement.

Kendall was looking at the girls, looking like he was very concentrated. "Wait, did you say we don't know those girls?"

"Uh, do we?" Logan asked confused, they had only met two girls since they arrived at this school today.

James started looking at them more closely too. "I swear I've seen those girls before."

"Or maybe, it was just two of them," Carlos pointed out and the guys looked at him. "Remember how we met those two girls earlier today?" They nodded. "Well the one in purple and the one in blue were the two girls we met."

Logan squinted his eyes, trying to get a better view. "Dude, you're right!"

"Now we have a reason to go and dance with them, and their cute friends," James wiggled his eyebrows.

Kendall punched him on the arm. "Of course, you look to only that part."

"Didn't we say that we'd meet them here at the dance?" Carlos asked them as a rhetorical question. "Now we'll be able to chat with them, and," His eyes narrowed to Logan and Kendall. "We'll be able to dance and not have anyone to object."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Since when did you become so interested in dancing?" He raised an eyebrow at Carlos.

"Uh, I didn't," He replied. "But I've always liked to have fun and at this dance, that's the only way to have fun."

Kendall looked over at him with reassuring eyes. "He's right, there's nothing else to do in this place."

"There is now," James added, looking into the crowd. "The girls just finished dancing, they've settled to the side now." He turned to the guys and pulled at his leather jacket, setting it straight. "I say, we spread some of our charm and go talk to the chicks."

Logan squirmed uncomfortably. "Chicks? That seems like such a cocky way to call girls," Carlos and Kendall stared at him.

"I'm sorry," James rolled his eyes and said this as unapologetically as he could. "Why don't we young males walk over in a chivalrous gesture to get to know these young females better," The dead look in his stare didn't falter.

Logan rolled his eyes this time. "You don't have to put it that way either," This sent James's hands flying up in the air in exasperation. "Just shut your yapper and start walking." He gave him a little push and he, Carlos and Kendall started walking in their direction.

The girls watched intently as they saw the boys approach them. "Ooh, that's them! The cute guys we met!" Cammy screamed excitedly.

"Damn, they are fine," Dani whispered, struck by their looks.

Mackensie laughed at her. "As much as that is an inappropriate way to say it, I totally agree with you!"

"Hello ladies," James's started off once their reached them, giving Logan a quick look of mockery.

Cammy sent them a small wave. "Hey guys, nice to see you again."

"Yup, uh, I'm not sure we've met before," Carlos directed this to Dani and Mackensie. "I'm Carlos Garcia; this is Logan Mitchell, James Diamond and Kendall Knight."

Dani smiled at them, trying to calm her heart down from skipping beats. "I'm Mackensie Brunoski and this is Dani Jacobs."

Kendall was about to reply but he was interrupted by four stunning teenager girls who walked up to them, looking like their owned the place. Right then and there, they knew that they weren't the best choice of friends for them. "Hi," The first girl said. She had long straight red hair, extremely tall and bright blue eyes. Of course, there would be nothing wrong with someone saying hi, except the fact that she said it in such a flirty way.

"Uh, hi," Logan replied, looking a wee bit more nervous than usual.

A girl with short brown and obvious blue contacts smiled gently at him. "How are you guys tonight?"

"Good," Carlos answered slowly. Sure, he though the girls were pretty hot but it was obvious they weren't friend material.

Another girl with long curly blonde hair and piercing green eyes spoke too, moving a little closer to Logan, much to his dismay. "Do you guys want to dance?" There was a hint of flirt in her voice.

"Sorry," Kendall replied simply, obviously having no problem rejecting these barbies. "We're sort of busy here with our friends."

The last girl who hadn't spoken yet, dirty blonde hair and deep brown eyes, piped, "Oh, I'm sure they wouldn't mind, right girls?" She directed her brown eyes towards the other girls. Under their intimidating stares, none wanted to say anything.

"Oh, no, go ahead," Mackensie replied quietly, leaning her head down a bit, trying to cover her face.

Carlos shook his head. "No, no," The wanna-bee's stared at him as if they've just been talked back too. As if, that didn't happen a lot. "We're here now, and we're not leaving to dance with you guys, I'm sure you can find someone else to dance with you."

"Uh, do you know who I am?" The red head asked, venom straight in her voice.

James smirked. "Actually we don't, and obviously, we don't care either."

"Zoey Valentine," She ignored James's comment. "You know, the leader around here."

Kendall shrugged. "Your point? Just by telling us your name isn't going to change our minds."

Cammy couldn't help but smile. Who wouldn't when four insanely hot boys are telling some popular girls off? "And what are you smiling at?" The one with contacts said rudely.

"You obviously," She replied under her breath.

Before anything could start, Logan stood between them. "We don't want to dance with you, so instead of taking out your anger on our friends, leave and take out on something else." Like typical girly-girls they flipped their hair and left.

James whistled at Logan. "Damn Logie, someone has stolen some attitude from the best."

"Yup, me," Carlos smiled cheekily.

Kendall ignored them. "Why don't we all go dance?"

"We'd like that," Bailey smiled warmly, following them onto the dance floor.

* * *

><p><strong>LIKE IT? HATE IT? REEVIEEEW!<strong>

**DO YOU THINK THERE SHOULD BE MORE DRAMA WITH THE GIRLY GIRLS?  
>REVIEEEEW YOUR REPLIES!<strong>

-Kaaathy (:


	6. Chapter 4: Sweet Escape

**YAAAAAY! EXTRA LONG CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS,  
>WHY YOU ASK? BECAUSE YOU'RE AWESOME!<br>YOU LEAVE THE NICEST REVIEWS AND THIS IS THE ONLY WAY I HAVE TO PAY YOU BACK!**

**ENJOOOOOY! (LL)**

* * *

><p>It was a normal dance, everything went without a hitch. Girls and guys danced and hung out together, giving the principle of the school a good feeling about everybody getting along. With the rebels, they were having just as much fun. Logan did give in when they went to dance, letting loose like his friends. But after a while they got bored. They settled over to the corner in the side, huddling in a circle, even though it was burning hot in the room.<p>

"I thought this was going to be a pretty good idea for a dance, but I didn't know it was going to get this boring," Cammy said truthfully, straightening out her dress to avoid feeling self conscious. And of course, that's very unlike Cammy, but being surrounded by cute boys, that tends to happen a bit.

Carlos huffed, leaning against Bailey in a friendly manner. "I know," He then straightened up, his face brightening with an idea. "I say we ditch this place."

"Ditch?" Logan nearly started choking. "Are you insane?"

Kendall smirked. "I'm on board," He then looked back at Logan. "Come on Logie, it's not like you haven't broken the rules in your life before."

"I try not to," He replied stubbornly.

Mackensie pushed her bangs out of her sight. "Not saying that I don't agree, but where exactly will we go?" They all looked over at Carlos.

"Well I was thinking the beach," He responded, adding a cute grin.

James gave a mini hysterical scream. "Oh my gosh! Yes, let's go!" He turned to the rest of the group. "You guys better not say no, I want to go! Say yes!"

"I haven't seen James's bad side before, and I don't plan on to now, I'm in," Dani replied, giving James a small, awkward smile.

Bailey jumped up in excitement. "Ooh, I want to go to! I love the beach!"

"Oh who am I kidding? There's no way I can convince you guys to stay," Logan huffed, admitting the truth.

Kendall grinned evilly at him. "Nope, no way what so ever."

"Yeah, beach sounds good. Well, if we don't get caught at least," Cammy said.

Carlos shot her a smirk. "Oh, we won't get caught."

"Uh, yeah sure," Mackensie replied, hiding her inner excitement.

Carlos pumped his fist in the air. "To the beach!" The rest of them shushed them as bystanders started to look over. "Oh sorry!" He whispered. "Let's go, follow my lead." They all filed behind Carlos, reaching the door where some seniors were standing.

"Uh, where are you all going?" The one guy asked, his deep voice frightening the girls, and Logan of course.

Kendall shot Carlos a worried glance; they had not thought of that at all. "Uh, the bathroom?" It sounded more so of a question opposed to the statement it was supposed to be.

"All of you?" The other senior guy asked, looking a bit suspicious.

Cammy stepped up in front of the boys, who were standing in front of them almost protectively. "Yes! We have small bladders and you saw all the punch that was there! Let us pee already!"

"Uh okay, go ahead," The senior guy said awkwardly. They passed by, bursting into fits of laughter when they got out of ear shot.

Logan shot her a smile. "Oh that was good, Cammy."

"I know," She grinned cheekily.

Kendall clapped getting their attention. "So, they don't have security guards outside, but we will have to climb a wall."

"In these dresses?" Dani pointed to herself and the girls. "I'd rather swim through a lake."

James looked deep in thought. "Wait, wouldn't that be harder?"

"Oh it doesn't matter!" Kendall snapped. "Don't worry, we'll help you girls. It's not even that hard."

Bailey shot him an irritated glare. "Of course you'd say that, you're a guy, everything's easier for you."

"Not everything," Logan pointed out quizzically. "Carlos still can't walk straight without hitting, falling, tripping or running into something," Carlos sent him a glare but knew it was everything except a lie. "And James can't put his mirror down; I bet it's in his pocket it right now."

James gave a wave of dismissal with his hand. "What? No," He said in a high pitched voice, letting everyone know he was totally lying.

"Can we go now? I want to get to the beach!" Carlos whined, shoving them all in the direction of the door. They all went along with it, eager to get to the beach themselves. As they walked quietly outside of the school, they reached the humungous wall blocking them from the outside world.

Mackensie stared at it. "Oh my Lord, we're never getting out."

"Don't say that, we can make it," Logan said encouragingly.

Cammy stared at him as if he was crazy. "Are you kidding me? This thing is the size of the wall of China!" She snapped in awe.

"If Tony Hawk can skate down it, then we can climb it," Kendall replied, thinking of ways to climb up and over the wall.

Carlos looked confused. "Wait, we're going to climb the wall of China?"

"Oh Carlos," Bailey patted him on the back, making him even more confused. "No, we're not, but we're going to climb this huge thing.

Carlos laughed. "Oh, this thing? Easy," He wasted no time. He walked up to the wall, grabbing the bricks that popped out more than others and put his feet on them too, letting them bring him higher and higher each time. When he was three quarters up the wall, he turned his neck slightly and hollered down, "I sear this thing was made for students to climb and sneak out!" As he reached the top, he swung both his legs over the top of the wall. "Here I go," He muttered. And instead of climbing down like any normal person would, he didn't. That's cool, have we ever known Carlos to be normal? Nope, but he did jump down like a freaky huge spider. "I'm good," He yelled over.

Now, being the second bravest, Kendall would've went next but Bailey wanted to get this done and over with. She followed Carlos's every move, praying to God she wouldn't pummel to her death. Luckily she easily got to the top, swinging her legs over just like Carlos did. And of course it was a bit awkward being in a dress and all but as soon as she saw Carlos's adorable grin, it all faded away. "Uh, so what do I do now?"

"Well, you can either jump like I did," He laughed as her eyes widened. "Or climb down a bit, jump and I'll catch you."

She whimpered. "So either way I have to jump?" He nodded, making her die inside; she was scared. "Um, okay," She turned around carefully and climbed down as much as she could before feeling like she was about to fall. "Oh no, I have to jump," She groaned.

"Don't think of it as jumping," He said softly. "Just think of it as if you're falling, but there's someone there to catch you."

She gave him a swift quick look since looking down made her want to throw up. "Yup, that makes it all better, doesn't it?" He laughed, shaking his head. "Here I go," She whispered, as she let herself fall down. Just like he promised, he caught her.

Carlos set her down on her feet. "See, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Um, I'm feeling light-headed, is that normal?"

**BTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTR**

Kendall walked right up to the wall. "Time to tackle this baby."

"Your choice of words are very off," Logan comment, receiving his glare. "Just putting that out there."

Kendall started doing his thing up the wall. It wasn't that hard for him; his long legs gave him a good advantage. When he got to the top, he saw Bailey and Carlos looking up at him expectantly. Preparing himself for jumping off, he let go of the wall and flopped down, ending in a crouched position. "Ooh, how do you do that?" Carlos asked in awe. "I fell on my face."

"Of course you did," He replied, going to stand on his other side.

Back on the other side, Mackensie decided she'd give it a go. She carefully climbed up the wall, but when she got up halfway, her foot slipped. She shared a loud scream, catching everyone's attention. "Be careful!" James screamed up to her. "Just keep climbing up, don't look down!" He helped a lot in her eyes. She took his advice and continued on the wall up, seeing Kendall, Carlos and Bailey's faces on the other side.

"So, just climb down a bit, and we'll catch you when you jump, okay?" Bailey informed her. Mackensie complied, climbing down just a tad and then leaning back, falling down. They caught her, mostly the boys, but they still caught her.

James walked up to the wall, staring it down. "This won't damage my hair right?" When none of them answered, he knew they were annoyed. So, he just climbed up the wall at ease. Being tall had its advantages. When he got to the top, Kendall and Carlos said they'd catch him, so he jumped. Sadly, Kendall and Carlos got distracted by a huge bug on the floor and James landed right on the ground.

"Oh snap," Carlos said, smiling weakly at the glaring James. "Our bad, but the bug was huge!"

James got up, groaning in pain. "Trust me; it won't be bigger than the bruise I'll soon be getting."

To save time, Dani, Cammy and Logan decided to go all at once. When they got to the top, Cammy jumped, Kendall and Carlos catching her easily. Then Dani jumped, and Kendall and James caught her. Logan jumped too, but he landed fine on the ground, not needing any help. "To the beach!" Carlos hollered, everyone walking together in a group, looking like happy and healthy best friends. Well, at least soon to be.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFF HANGER, HUH?<br>DON'T WORRY, IT SHOULDN'T TAKE TOO LONG!  
>I WANNA MAKE A GOOD BEACH CHAPTER!<br>IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR IT, PLEAAASE SHAREE!**

**IT'D BE COOL TO INCLUDE YOUR GUYS' IDEAS! (:**

- Kaathy (:


	7. Chapter 5: Beach Love

**I'M BAAAACK! THIS ONE'S EVEN LONGER! ;D  
>SORRY, I GET CARRIED AWAY!<br>THIS ONE IS ACTUALLY REALLY CUTEE, I LOOVEE IT!**

**ENJOOOOY! (:**

* * *

><p>The beach sounded great for all of them, even Logan. He might seem like a boy who doesn't break the rules but having friends like he does, it's impossible to not break the rules. The beach wasn't far off. Carlos knew how to get there because he remembered the directions from when he arrived at the school. When they reached the beach, they were all slightly speechless. Sure, they've all went to the beach before, but it was never anything like this. The water in the ocean glistened from the reflection of the moon, the dark sky giving it more outline. There were party lights hung all around, heading to the shack. The sand was nice and cool; Bailey pulled off her black heels and Mackensie took off her black ballet flats. Cammy had worn her converse, and Dani chose her tall black boots, so they didn't take them off. Neither did the guys, considering they all had converse or Vans.<p>

"So, I know in those romantic movies when people come to the beach at night, they talk and sit on the sand and all that nonsense, but no way is that happening now," Carlos said to all of them, turning to them as they reached near the water's edge. Where they were the sand wasn't wet, but they were by the part where the water reaches up towards the sand. "We are all going in the water; I don't care what you say."

Bailey laughed at him. "Don't need to ask me twice!" With that, they both sped off to the water, racing each other. Naturally, Bailey would have won being shoeless and lighter and all, but to their astonishment, Carlos dashed right passed her, surprising her with a huge splash. Bailey got soaked but she wasn't going to let him get away with it so easily.

"I am not going in there," Dani said with a disgusted glint in her voice.

Kendall smirked at her. Since she's only known him for a couple hours now, she had no idea what his smirk meant but she was just about to find out. "Uh, I think you are," She was going to reply but before she even had any sense of what was going on, she was being swept off her feet. Literally. Kendall had scooped her up in his arms and made a run for the ocean. Like a normal teenager girl, she was kicking and screaming trying to get out of his grasp, and surely enough she got her wish. Just that he threw her into the ocean.

Dani emerged back up, spitting all of the salt water that had gotten into her mouth. "Kendall!" She screamed loudly and angrily.

"Uh, I think you better run," Carlos said from beside him, looking at the flaming Dani.

Dani gave him a sweet smile. "I'd say you're right," She threw herself at Kendall, dunking him underwater, and not allowing him to get back up.

"You don't want to drown the guy!" Bailey said, a worried look taking over her face.

Dani looked at her thoughtfully for a second. "Actually, I'll have to get back to you on that one because as of where I stand right now, I sort of do." Kendall twisted his head from under her hands and came back up, spluttering water and trying to squeeze all of the salt water out of his eyes.

"It is on!" He shouted, tackling Dani. They took playful bonding to a whole new level. They were splashing each other, tackling each other and even slapping each other—well more so Dani slapping Kendall.

Cammy was bouncing lightly on her spot. "I want to go! Let's go!"

"Sorry, Cam," James said, flashing his killer smile. "But this hair," He pointed to his amazing soft hair. "And that water," He pointed to the four killing each other in the water. "Do not mix what so ever."

Logan frowned at him. "And then you say I'm the buzz kill."

"And you're not?" James asked, feeling a bit offended. But it was only Logan, he knows whenever his friends say something, it's for the best.

Logan grinned at him. "Nope, because I'm about to into the water, and you have to stay here because you can't let your hair get wet," James glared playfully at him. "Come on Cammy," He grabbed Cammy's hand and they booked it to the water. Cammy jumped onto Carlos's back once she reached the water, dunking him under water. Logan placed his hands on both Kendall and Bailey's heads, pushing them down too.

"Ugh, they make me want to go in there," James said darkly, looking at all of them having a blast in the pool.

Mackensie smiled warmly at him. "Then go," When he was looking to the other side of the beach, she noticed Carlos and Logan sneaking up, curving around so James wouldn't see them even if he turned around. Carlos was holding a tall black boot that she noticed was Dani's. The boot was full of salt water and they were waiting for the perfect moment to dump it over James's hair. The others were intently looking from the water, ready to burst out laughing at his reaction. As soon as James turned back around to look at them in the water, Carlos dumped the boot over his head.

James let out an ear shattering scream. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" He was jumping around, messing with his wet hair. "MY HAIR!" He screamed dramatically. He stopped suddenly, turning around quickly. "YOU GUYS!" He yelled at them before chasing them. And of course, Carlos and Logan were smart enough to run towards the water, so James would have no choice but to run in it himself.

"Hey, wait up for me!" Mackensie yelled after them, racing down herself. She was welcomed with a splash from all of them, even from James who gotten completely drenched.

Kendall smirked as a bright idea struck him. "Oh no," Dani frowned when she saw his smirk. "Not another one of those."

"You're funny," Kendall said sarcastically, but the smile was still there. "But this time, I have an idea," They all looked over at him to hear his idea. "Why don't we play truth or dare?"

Carlos clapped his hands excitedly. "Ooh! I want to go first!" No one objected so he continued. "Uh, Dani, truth or dare?"

"I'll take the easy one first," She grinned at him.

Carlos huffed. "Fine," He sighed with fake annoyance. "What's the name of your first boyfriend? And this is just a random question; I'm not good with coming up with truth questions, only dares," He winked playfully.

"It's cool, uh, his name was Chris," She answered coolly. "Okay, hmm, Kendall, truth or dare?"

Kendall smirked, yet again. "Dare." He didn't miss Dani rolling her eyes.

"I dare you to…" A smile graced her features as they thought of the perfect dare. "Keep your head under water for forty-five seconds."

The smirk from his face didn't fade. "Make it sixty," Without another word, he dropped down below the water's level. Logan dramatically counted the seconds, and sure enough when he reached sixty, Kendall's head emerged back up. "Impressed yet?"

"Don't hold your breath," She grinned at him.

During their little flirt session, Logan and Carlos were exchanging glances with each other, identical smirks of their faces. "Alright, Cammy, truth or dare?" Kendall asked her.

"Dare!" She answered in a perky voice. She was just one of those girls who was just out there. It was something everyone had always admired about her and frankly, they still do.

Kendall smiled slowly, answering with no hesitation. "I dare you to kiss Logan's cheek." A confused look dawned over her face but she didn't say no. "Or you can take the next step, it's up to you," She glared at his forming smirk.

"You've been smirking way too much lately," She replied before reaching over and pressing her lips lightly to Logan's cheek. The adorable grin appeared on his face, showing his dimples. "So, James, truth or dare?"

James looked over at her from trying to dry his hair on his own accord. "Uh, truth," He answered without really thinking about it. He was back on focusing on his hair.

"What's your most prized possession?" She asked, truly curious. She had a feeling there was more to him than just looks and hair, there had to be.

James looked at her before smiling. "My pie," He answered nonchalantly.

"What? No hair or lucky comb?" Logan answered in a teasing manner.

James winked at him. "Pie beats it all." James let his eyes roam around to all the players of the game before choosing one girl in particular. "Bailey, truth or dare?"

"I want to choose dare but I'm a bit scared of what you'll choose," She said hesitantly.

James laughed at her response. "Don't worry, I promise it won't be anything serious."

"And remember, you can always say no," Mackensie reminded her.

Bailey looked back at James, and nodded her yes. "Okay, I dare you to, hug Carlos."

"To be honest, I thought it was going to be more complex than that," She said, looking over at Carlos's dramatically broken face.

He gasped, prefect for a soap opera. "You don't want to hug me? Your loss, my hugs are amazing."

"They are," James said truthfully, allowing a smile to slip through his response.

Bailey laughed at both of them and extended her arms towards Carlos. He smiled in satisfaction and wrapped his own around her waist. In the process, he managed to trip over something in the water that sent them both tumbling down into the water again. "Carlos!" Bailey spluttered, as she wiped the salt water from her eyes and spit it out of her mouth.

"Sorry, I tripped!" He defended himself, brushing himself off as well.

Bailey remembered it was now her turn and Logan and Mackensie haven't been asked yet. "Logan, truth or dare?"

"Dare's cool," He replied, sounding calmer than he felt.

She looked over at Kendall for help, considering he seemed to be the king of dares. Strange enough, both Logan and James were looking away. Kendall grabbed a piece of his hair and pulled it, then motioned to James. She caught on instantly and smirked at him. "Okay Logan, I dare you to pull James's hair, hard." James let out a mini hysterical scream.

"WHAT! HELL TO THE NO! NOT HAPPENING! LOGAN—LOGAN? GET AWAY, LOGAN!" He screeched, doing his best to run away in the water. But due to Logan's speed, he pounced on him and pulled his hair, extra hard. "MY SCALP! I THINK IT'S BLEEDING! YOU PULLED MY HAIR OUT! LOGAN!" Logan just smiled sweetly, going back to his spot. James tried to jump on his back, but Kendall and Carlos held him back.

Logan looked over to the other one who hadn't been asked, Mackensie and technically Carlos. "Mackensie, truth or dare?"

"Truth," She replied, seconds after he finished. She wasn't good on dares.

He sent her a funny look before continuing. "Alright, um, who's your favourite out of us guys?"

That sent a smile to her face. "Oh, how am I supposed to answer that?"

"You can tell them it's me, don't worry, they can take it," Carlos said cockily.

James snorted at him. "Oh you wish buddy, this hair was made for being preferred over you guys."

"You all have to stop dreaming, it's obviously me, she just doesn't want to break it to you guys," Logan said, smirking at the rest of them.

Kendall grinned at them, and then looked at Mackensie. "We'll just keep it between us, I know it's me," This comment went unnoticed by the other three since they were still fighting.

"Okay," She laughed. "Carlos, truth or dare?" This caught the attention of the Latino.

Carlos snorted, giving her a pointed look. "By now you should know that truth is not in my vocabulary."

"That's for sure," James murmured.

Carlos gasped again. "Are you calling me a liar?"

James smiled sweetly at him. "Nope, you just called yourself one," He replied.

"Just answer the question!" Mackensie snapped.

Carlos loosened his glare towards James; they'd be cool again in a couple minutes. "Dare."

"Alright, I dare you, tomorrow when we see those preppy girls again, you need to hit on one of them," Kendall couldn't help but burst out laughing. The thing about Kendall? When he starts laughing, he doesn't stop. It eventually gets hysterical and that's really the only reason anyone else laughs. And that's why everyone else started laughing this time.

Carlos groaned. "Are you for real? They seem so snobby and rude."

"Yup," She smiled cheekily. "It'll be funny when they think they have a chance after and you totally blow them off."

Carlos grinned. "Hmm, this dare may just have an interesting side."

"Not meaning to be a buzz kill, but I think we should be getting back, it's pretty late, and the dance should be ending anyways," Dani stated. They all started to walk out of the water, their wet clothes clinging to them annoyingly. Bailey and Mackensie grabbed their shoes and they started on their walk back to the school. They were talking, cracking jokes and laughing because of Kendall's laughing.

When they reached the wall again, Logan said, "Ready to climb this thing again?" He was replied to by a whole lot of groans, a hysterical scream obviously from James and an excited jump from Carlos.

A snap of a twig sent them whirling around, completely alarmed. "What was that?" Bailey snapped, sounding a bit fearful.

"I have no idea but I heard it too," James replied, looking around and seeing nothing. The sound was back again. They all tensed enough because they didn't know what it was.

"Well, this isn't good."

* * *

><p><strong>DUN, DUN DUN!<br>AN AWESOME REVIEWER SAID THAT IT'D BE COOL IF THEY GOT CAUGHT, SO THERE WOULD BE A CLIFF HANGER,  
>NOW, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GONNA HAPPPEN ;D<br>REVIEW OR MSG IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS, IT'D HELP A LOT!**

**THAAAAANKYOOOOOOU!**

- Kaathy (:


	8. Chapter 6: Naturally

**THANKS FOR ALL YOUR AMAZING REVIEWS!  
>LOVEE YOOOU GUYS! (:<strong>

* * *

><p>"Um, okay, well, uh, should we—uh, I don't know!" Logan spit out nervously once everyone one looked at him for a plan. When he says he's not good under pressure, he wasn't kidding.<p>

Carlos looked at him hopelessly. "You don't even have one little plan?"

"Uh, well yeah," They urged him to continue. "Climb this wall as fast as possible and make a run for it."

Kendall shrugged. "I'm going to go with that plan," They sprinted up to the wall, starting to climb. When they heard the same noise again, but closer, they rushed themselves to the limit to get up at that wall. They all made it, with a couple scratched here and there, but they still made it. Then came the part where they had to jump down.

Carlos jumped won with ease. The only weird part was that he landed in a star position, not succeeding in the way Kendall had. "Come on guys, we can't get caught!"

"Jumping down a flipping five metre wall is not easy!" Bailey hissed at him, climbing down the farthest she could before jumping. "And you're catching me," She added hastily. Rolling his eyes slightly, he complied, getting her down safely.

Kendall took the next stride in getting down easily. "Come on," He urged softly, not wanting to get on anyone's nerves. He helped Dani get down, ignoring her statements saying she could get down on her own. Logan got down next, being athletic as he is. He let Cammy fall into his arms. Her wrapping her arms around his neck while he snaked a hand under her knees and on her upper back. He let her down gently after that, sending her his sweet smile. James got down after their little moment, smiling silently to himself. Being the gentleman he is, he allowed Mackensie to climb onto his back, ignoring her pleas saying she didn't need that. James let her down once they all ran for the school doors.

"They're locked!" James screamed dramatically. "No, we're trapped! We're going to die!"

Logan gave him a weird stare. "Dude, it says pull, not push," He pointed out, looking over at his over dramatic friend.

"Ooh," James cooed as he pulled the door, and it opened. "My bad," He said sheepishly along with the smile. "Let's go!"

Quietly, they walked down the halls, right up against the lockers. They got to the hall that had two doors. One door was for the boys' dorms and the other was for the girls' dorm. "Why don't we meet up tomorrow?" Kendall suggested, looking wearily at the girls.

"Sounds good, where though?" Mackensie asked, looking around just in case anyone was watching them sneak in at late hour.

Carlos's face brightened at an idea. "The wall."

"Yeah," Dani smiled. "What time?"

Logan checked the watch on his wrist. "Uh, say about one in the afternoon?"

"Yeah, we'll be there," Cammy grinned. Saying a few goodbyes, they parted their own ways. "I don't think I've ever had a night like this," She said honestly, falling against Mackensie.

Dani laughed at her. "Neither have I."

"They're so cute!" Mackensie burst, uncontrollably. "And they're so much fun. We broke the rules with them but it was so worth it."

Bailey smirked at the girls. "And I have a feeling that this won't be the last time either," As she finished that sentence they quickly opened the door to their dorm, turned on the lights and closed the door quietly. "And we weren't caught, good. Then we'd be giving a horrible impression on our teachers and principals and all that."

"I just think we should go to bed," Cammy pointed out, grabbing her PJs and heading in the direction of her bathroom. "We don't have school tomorrow so we can sleep in and then meet the guys later."

Dani nodded in agreement. "Yup, let's go," They all emerged into their bathrooms, getting ready to a good night of dreams.

"I am mad at you!" James hollered quietly at Logan. "Why would you pull my hair? And you," He spun around to look at Carlos. "You dumped salt water on my hair? How many times have I said that they don't mix?"

Kendall nudged James playfully. "Dude, let it go. First of all, it was a dare and second, we were just trying to have some fun, not that big of a deal," James looked at him, almost looking like he was ready to kill him. "If it makes matters better, you made the girls laugh," James face softened, earning a grin from all of them. "Isn't that what you love to do?"

"Fine, I'll let this go, but just letting you know that pulling my hair really hurt," He said opening the door to their dorm.

Logan smirked. "Don't worry; I don't plan on doing it again anytime soon."

"Let's just go to sleep, I'm beat," Carlos said before jumping on his bunk from the small ladder. "Do not wake me up tomorrow morning or else I'll be very cranky."

* * *

><p><strong>THIS IS CRAZY SHORT, I KNOOOW!<br>I PROMISE I'LL MAKE THE NEXT ONE BETTER:  
>SINCE THEY'RE MEETING UP, THERES GOING TO DO SOMETHING ELSE THAT INTERESTING!<strong>

**AGAIN, SORRY IT'S SO SHORT!**

- Kaathy (:


	9. Chapter 7: Let It Flow

**THIS ONE'S LONGER, ENJOOOY!**

* * *

><p>"Sweet mother of pearl, wake up!" Dani begged for the millionth time in those few minutes. She, along with Bailey and Cammy were doing everything they can to wake up Mackensie. She was acting as if she was in a coma or something because whatever they did, she would not wake up.<p>

Bailey shot her a weird look. "You watch Sponge-Bob?"

"Obviously you do too," She defended herself with a smile.

Bailey looked at her, and then slowly started to smile. "Touché."

"Wake up!" Cammy screamed, slapping Mackensie anywhere she could.

They finally got a response, just one that they weren't expecting. Mackensie flung her hands right back at them, smacking them all across the stomach. "Shut up!" She groaned, loudly.

"Don't smack me, now get up! We need to get ready so we can meet the guys after!" Dani reasoned with her. It took her a minute but she finally opened her eyes. "Alleluia!"

Mackensie lifted herself from her bed and rubbed her eyes. She stood up and stretched. She watched all of her roommates pick out their clothes and walk off to their bathrooms. Deciding against her mind that was screaming at her to get back in bed, she went and search for her own clothes. As they all came out, they were wearing different clothes. Dani came out of the bathroom wearing a summer dress that stopped above her knee with ballet flats. Then out came Bailey who was styling a short denim skirt with a sky blue tank top and a pair of ballet flats as well. Cammy emerged from her bathroom with dark skinny jeans, hot pink converse with a pink flowy tank top. Not surprising them at all, Mackensie came out last dressed in a pair of jeans, a bright green Aeropostale t-shirt and a pair of converse. "Okay, let's go, we have five minutes to meet them by the wall."

"I named the wall Spencer," Cammy said randomly. "Isn't it a great name?" She giggled. "Spencer."

Bailey shook her head at her. "Problems, issues, something is wrong with your head."

"Oh, let's go," Mackensie said, walking out the door with the rest of them behind her. They walked door the halls, passed the cafeteria and headed outdoors where people swarmed the whole campus. But they were easily able to pick out the four boys by the wall considering they were causing a scene by yelling loudly.

The argument was of course between Carlos and James. "You dumped my man spray in the garbage!"

"Yes, thank you for stating the obvious," Carlos replied sarcastically, not really caring that James was ready to explode.

James's hands balled to fists. "Dude, this isn't cool. That was my hair gel; do you see how much it means to me?"

"You threw my helmet out the car window, it broke," Carlos looked at him, grinning. "That's even worse."

James fidgeted nervously with his fingers. "I told you that was an accident."

"I beg to differ," Logan started, gathering their attention. "You were clearly upset with him so you grabbed his helmet and tossed it out the window and it smashed into pieces."

Glaring at Logan, James replied. "I meant to throw it at Kendall's face, not out the window."

"I was in Canada!" Kendall answered, in his high pitched voice that he uses when he's stating the obvious.

James looked at him, deep in thought. "Really? I don't think I remember."

"Anyways, you've done way worse things to me than I've done to you, so stop your complaining right there," Carlos said, waving James off. "Oh look, here come the girls," They all turned to look where the girls were walking toward them. "Good afternoon," Carlos greeted.

Bailey smiled warmly at the four. "Hey, sleep well?"

"Somewhat," James replied in a cold voice. "But whatever. So, what's the plan for today? Breaking more rules?"

Logan choked on his spit. "More broken rules? Sorry guys, I don't think I can handle it."

"Oh Logie," Kendall rolled his eyes at the worried teenager. "Did we get caught yesterday? No, so there's nothing to worry about."

Logan laughed, sounding a little bit hysterical, just like James's screams. "Uh, if I recall correctly, we almost got caught yesterday."

"Yeah, what was that anyways?" Mackensie asked.

Carlos shrugged. "Beats me, we only heard a noise anyways."

"It sounded like a twig snapping, didn't it?" Cammy told them. "It probably wasn't anyone; it was probably just an animal or something. You know, that stuff happens in the movies all the time."

Logan's eyes flickered to her. "But this is reality, it could've easily been someone who was hiding and accidently stepped on a twig or something. We don't know, and I guess we won't know."

"Unless we get call the principal's office and they have proof that we snuck out," Kendall remarked. "Then we'll know that someone was actually watching us for real."

James waved his thought away with his hand. "We won't get caught, we did everything carefully," He continued quickly to avoid Logan's speech. "I say we go the lounge and watch a movie."

"Yeah, okay, that would work," Bailey replied, starting off in the direction of the lounge. They all caught up to her. To anyone that was walking by them, they'd see them as the group of rebels who were unstoppable. If was as if nothing stood in their way of getting what they want. What did they want after all? Their years at school to be fun and interesting. Almost like a memory that would never fade away from the back of their minds. That's what they wanted. They wanted to remember these years like nothing before.

In the lounge, there's a big area with couches, pillows, fuzzy blankets just to watch the big plasma screen TV. "What movie are we going to watch?" Carlos asked them all, jumping on the biggest couch of all. He swung his legs to meet the floor as Bailey took the seat next to him. Logan sat down next to her. Then the three of them squished over to let Cammy fit in too.

Dani took a stash of pillows and blankets and settled herself a bit of space away from the TV. "How about a chick flick?"

"How about no?" Kendall said with fake excitement that ended right when he finished his sentence. He jumped down next to Dani, stealing half of her pillows and taking some of the extra blankets.

She glared at him. "Did I ever say you could sit here?"

"I don't see a name, now do I?" He smirked back at her. She let out a growl of frustration and turned away from his amused smile.

James and Mackensie both sat in the love seat, grabbing some blankets for themselves. "How about an action movie?" James asked, spreading the blanket over both him and Mackensie.

"But I like comedy!" Carlos pouted.

Logan rolled his eyes at the two of his friends. "Why don't we watch 'Just Go With It', I heard it's good," He suggested.

"Oh my gosh!" Cammy exclaimed happily. "That movie is supposed to be hilarious!"

Bailey laughed at her. "Yeah, let's watch it!" Everyone agreed so they put the movie on and watched intently. During the movie, it was cute. While Bailey was busy laughing hysterically, Carlos easily slipped his arm around her. She only noticed later on, and he didn't miss the smile that came across her face. Kendall kept on looking out for when Dani was really into the movie, and when she was, he'd pull her hair, poke her in the side or do something to annoy her and then deny it after when she glared at him. Cammy draped her legs over Logan's comfortably and Logan was having his own silent conversation whether to put his arm around her too. He finally gave in and let his arm to the work. Throughout the whole movie, James and Mackensie were all cuddled up. She was leaning into his side while his arm was securely locked around her shoulders. It may only be a onetime thing, but they're going to enjoy while they can.

* * *

><p><strong>LIKE IT? HATE IT? REVIEEEW!<strong>


	10. Chapter 8: Say No More

**SORRY, I TOOK SO LONG! I'VE BEEN SUPER BUSY!  
>MY FAMILY FROM PORTUGAL CAME DOWN FOR THE SUMMER SO IT'S HARD TO WRITE!<br>****THIS ONES LONGER THAN THE LAST, HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!  
>AND A BIG THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEW AND SUPPORT THIS STORY!<br>IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU GUYS, I DON'T KNOW WHAT WOULD BE OF THIS STORY!  
>THAAANKS GUUUUYS! (:<strong>

* * *

><p>Logan shrugged. "Yep, it was," He had already removed his arm from around Cammy to avoid any questions. "I'm always up for a comedy."<p>

"Although, it could've been better without all the distractions," Dani replied, glaring at Kendall while standing up.

Kendall smiled sweetly at her. "No, I really don't see how it could've."

"Strange, because I do," She grinned back at him and then turned around. As she turned around, there was a group of older students holding a bunch of envelopes in their hands.

They approached the group, and the first girl stepping up to speak. "Hi, we're just here to inform you all about the dinner that will be happening tonight."

"Dinner?" Carlos asked, jumping up from the couch. "Didn't we have a dance yesterday?"

Another guy stepped up beside the older girl. "Yeah but that was more for getting to know people around you, this is a bit more formal," By the look on Carlos's face, he still didn't quite get it. "The teachers want it, don't ask."

"Alright, well, when is it?" Logan asked, looking at them seriously.

A petite girl walked up next to them, smiling warmly. "It's going to be tonight, at seven."

"And where?" Kendall piped up.

The older boy grinned. "It'll take place in the dining hall. Hope you guys can make it," With that, they handed the teens their envelopes and walked out from where they came in.

"Sweet! Another chance to have fun," Bailey smiled, winking at all of them.

James did his signature hair flip, hitting Carlos in the face with a little piece from the back. "Oh my bad," He smiled sweetly at Carlos. "But, we aren't going to sneak out this time, are we?"

"I don't think so," Kendall replied. "There's going to be too much supervision to even make it out the door."

Logan shook his head. "Unless you want to get caught, go on ahead with your stupidity."

"Well my stupidity would be just like yours because you'd come along with us if we made you," Carlos answered, giving him a winning smile.

Logan crossed his arms across his chest, with a pout forming on his lips. "I know," He grumbled, madly.

"Hey," Cammy called out to their attention. "We don't need to break the rules to have fun. This dinner will be an amazing night, and if it's not, we'll get a way to make it one."

Mackensie patted Cammy on the back. "Well said, Cammy, well said," She said while looking at the invite from the older teenagers. "Oh wait," Her face scrunched up in a look they couldn't quite decipher. "It says here we should have dates."

"Dates?" James questioned giddily, a huge smirk appearing on his face.

Dani looked over Mackensie's shoulder to look at the invitation. "Oh, you're right, it does say that."

After those words, everything sort of became awkward between them. They didn't really want to face the fact that they had to find dates by tonight. All of them except James, of course. He could find a date anytime; it wouldn't be a problem for him. "You know, I, uh, think I'm going to head off outside," Bailey sputtered nervously.

"I, um, me too," Carlos replied instantly. "Some air would be nice," They quickly walked out of the room, antsy to get away from the awkwardness. "Talk about tension," Carlos muttered to Bailey as they walked.

She smiled. "Yep, I know. I think this would be less," She paused, searching for the right word. "Awkward, if we didn't have to have dates, it might just be easier if we went as a group or whatever."

"Well, I guess we could still have dates, and go as a group," Carlos reasoned. He was scratching the back of his neck in a nervous motion. "But since we do have to have dates, I was wondering," Bailey had a pretty good idea about what he was going to ask but she didn't want to think it and then realize that it wasn't that at all. "Do you already have a date for tonight?"

She gave him a sly grin. "We only found out a couple minutes ago, so no, I don't."

"Oh, right," He said embarrassed. A faint blush crept over his tan cheeks. "So, um, would you like to be… my date?" A hopeful smile joined his hopeful face. "To the dinner tonight, I mean."

Bailey shot him a warm smile. "That'd be really nice."

"Good," He smiled at her.

* * *

><p>Back with the rest of the rebels, they still hadn't gotten away from the tension. "Well you know what," James called out bluntly, catching their attention. "I'm just going to get over all this awkwardness and come right out and say it," Unexpectedly, he turned in the direction of where Mackensie stood. She looked over to the others, where Cammy was raising her eyebrows at her, Dani was smiling hugely, Logan was eagerly giving her the thumbs up and Kendall was smirking, as per usual. "Mackensie, will you do me the honours of accompanying me to the dinner tonight?"<p>

In all truth, Mackensie was a bit shocked that James actually asked her. Sure, that's exactly what she wanted. But she only dreamt about it. She never thought it'd actually become reality. "Uh, yeah, sure," She stuttered nervously. "I'd love to." James sent Mackensie his killer smile and turned back to the others, standing closely beside Mackensie.

"Well?" James asked impatiently. "Aren't you guys going to ask each other?" That sent the rest of them into more awkwardness than before. "It's obvious you're all itching to ask each other so just do it already!"

Kendall plastered his famous smirk on his face and turned to Dani. "Hey Dani, well, let's just get this over with." She put her hands on her hips, looking at him intently. "Do you want to go to the dinner tonight?"

"Of course I'm going," She replied. Her very own smirk slipped across her face too. "Just not with you," With those cold words, she walked right out the door, leaving Kendall staring after her.

Logan let out a loud laugh. "Oh, you just got told."

"No, I didn't," Kendall replied, still looking at the door from where Dani left. "She totally likes me," He said, earning weird looks from the rest of them. "She just doesn't want to admit it, it's obvious," Kendall looked back at the rest of them. "Don't you think?"

Cammy shrugged her shoulders, jumping back onto the couch. "Nope, I think she just doesn't want to go with you."

"That is so not it," Kendall snapped with a glare towards her. "I bet she's just playing hard to get."

Mackensie frowned at him. "Dani? Playing hard to get? Please Kendall, just face the facts."

"Fine then, I'll be back," He dashed out from the room, chasing after Dani.

James shook his head. "And then you guys say I can't take rejection."

"You can't," Logan pointed out, smiling as he saw his glare. "Anyways, since everyone already has a date," He turned to Cammy on the couch. "Cam, do you want to go to the dinner with me tonight?"

She gave him a loving smile. "You know it," She answered, standing up and giving him a light peck on the cheek. His response to that gesture was a strong blush that took over his cheeks.

* * *

><p>"Wait up!" Kendall called out after he saw a flash of dark black hair that obviously belonged to Dani. "Dani! Slow down!" Dani slowed down her pace of walking, and Kendall caught up with her. "Answer me one question," He grabbed her arm and forced her to turn around. "Why won't you go to this dinner with me?"<p>

She removed her arm from his grasp but didn't walk away. "I just don't want to go with you, okay?"

"No, it's not okay!" He exclaimed loudly. "It said we had to have dates right? Well, who else are you going to go with?"

Dani shot him an annoyed look. "It didn't say we had to, it said it'd be better if we did."

"Oh, well," Kendall mumbled nervously. "Please, just please?"

Dani placed her hands on her hips again, looking at his pleading face. "Look, I'm going to show up at that dinner and then I'll decide if I'm going to be your date or not, get it?"

"Yup," He grinned cheekily. "But please, consider it. You know how many people would die to be in your position right now?"

Dani rolled her eyes. "Thanks Kendall, that just lowered your chances," His grin fell. "But there's still a possibility," She turned around and walked away from him, leaving an unexplained smile on his face as he stared after her.

"She so wants me," He whispered under his breath before turning back around and heading back towards the others.

* * *

><p><strong>LIKE IT? HATE IT? REVIIIEW!<br>AND IF ANY IDEAS, PLEASE SAY SO!**

- Kaathy (:


	11. Chapter 9: Simple Affection

**I'M BACK, SORRY I TOOK SO LOONG!  
>HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS ONE!<strong>

* * *

><p>It had only been a couple hours since they had found out about the formal dinner. And during those couple hours, there was nothing else that passed through their minds other than the time they're going to share with their dates. Kendall was desperately hoping that Dani would come to her senses and allow him to be her date. Although he didn't show it around people, he couldn't wait until the time came around. James on the other hand was having no issue expressing how happy he was going to the dinner with Mackensie. There was not one minute where he was not constantly blabbing. Logan was a bit panicky. We all know how he panics under pressure and although there might not be anything pressuring him, he really nervous about going to something formal with a really pretty girl like Cammy. Carlos was just naturally excited. He always thought Bailey was a cool girl since the day they knocked her and Cammy down in the hall. And plus, they were all practically going as a group.<p>

"Outfit, outfit, I need an outfit," Mackensie whispered to herself as she paced back and forth through her dorm. "Outfit, that's not so hard. I have lots of outfits," She kept murmuring to herself.

Cammy was sitting on her bed, staring at her with a smile on her face. "Is this entire ruckus just because you're going on a date with James Diamond?"

"It's not a date," Mackensie whirled around to look at her. "It's a dinner, that we're both going to… together," She looked over Cammy's intrigued face, who was now grinning. "It's a date isn't it?"

Cammy nodded her head. "Yup, it is," Mackensie slumped down beside her. "But don't be ashamed, he's hot!" Mackensie sent her a light glare. "Don't worry, I know he's your territory, I wouldn't go there."

"My territory? Is that what you call it now?" Mackensie laughed.

Cammy smiled at her. "That means that he's yours, and only yours," At that moment, Mackensie was grateful that she had a friend that was that nice and thoughtful. Not many girls would back off someone with the looks of James. But then again, she has Logan. "Now come on, we're going to make you nice and beautiful, so he can see what he's got," Cammy stood up and grabbed Mackensie by the arm and dragged her into one of the bathrooms.

* * *

><p>"What color?" Bailey asked Dani she looked intently as Bailey did her make-up. Bailey was asking her opinion on what eye shadow color to use tonight for the dinner.<p>

Dani stood up to look at all her colors. "Hmm, what are you wearing tonight? Maybe the color that you're wearing will help." Bailey pointed over to her clothes lying on the counter. It was denim mini skirt with a tight fitting spaghetti strap shirt that was white. To go over top the shirt, she had a royal blue cardigan. "I'd say this beige one over here, it'd look really nice."

Bailey applied it quickly, before moving on to applying black eyeliner. Then she finally put on her black mascara. "So, how does it look?" She asked Dani.

"Do I even need to answer?" Dani laughed. "It looks really good. Now, go get dressed because I want to see how you look all put together," Bailey smiled at her and left to the other bathroom, snatching her clothes along the way. Then Dani moved over to the mirror and applied her fair share of eyeliner. She grabbed her clothes and walked back into the bathroom to change. She had chosen a pair of tight skinny jeans, mostly to show off her child-like frame. She added a light blue tight tank top along with it. And she dressed her favourite pair of over the knee boots, the grey ones. When she walked out of the bath room, the girls were all waiting for her.

Cammy was styling a pair of denim skinny jeans along with a bright lime green T-shirt with a black vest over top. She had slipped into her black Vans and applied a light cote of make-up. Cammy had helped Mackensie choose a white tank top with a flowy skirt that went to about the mid thigh over top the tank top. She added a pair of converse. "Good, finally you're done; now we go!" Bailey exclaimed happily.

"Wait, where are we supposed meet them?" Mackensie asked as she closed the behind her.

Cammy took the lead in walking. "They said to meet them by Spencer."

"Spencer?" Dani questioned. "What are you talking about, Cam?"

Cammy stared at them dumbstruck. "The wall, our wall! Remember, I named it Spencer!"

"Oh yeah," Bailey shook her head. "Let's go to Spencer then!"

* * *

><p>"So, Logie, you nervous?" Kendall asked with a smirk upon his face.<p>

Logan threw his hands up in the air, glaring at Kendall. "Why do you suspect that I'm the one who has to be nervous? You never think its Carlos or maybe even James!"

"Me, nervous? Please Logie," James rolled his eyes.

Logan's hands slumped down. "Stop calling me that!" He shrieked. "And you're one to talk," He turned on Kendall. "You don't even have a date!"

"Not yet I don't," He replied coolly.

Carlos perkily skipped down beside them. "Aren't you guys excited? It's only like the second day and we're already friends with beautiful girls."

"Aw, how sweet," They heard a female girl from behind them. They turned around to meet with the eyes of the cold girls they met at the dance. "Don't worry; we're glad to have met you guys too."

James walked back up to the trio, since he was in the lead. "Sorry to disappoint but gladly, we weren't talking about any of you."

"Funny," Tori Berry replied, faking a smile. "Now, we're heading to the dinner too. Care to join us?"

Carlos scoffed. "Oh, we care all right," Ignoring the holes their glares were drilling into him, he kept talking. "We already have dates."

"And here they come right now," Logan added, looking closely behind the girls. There came Cammy, Dani, Bailey and Mackensie. "Hey," He greeted when they reached them.

Kendall moved over to stand beside them. "So yeah, bye."

"Why the hostility?" Kathy Torres asked, a smile forming on her face.

Mackensie glared at them. They were really starting to get on her last nerve. "Obviously to show you, they don't really want to be speaking with you."

"And you'd know because?" Zoey Valentine snapped back, her voice filled with unnecessary attitude.

Cammy stepped up too. "Because you're the only ones blind enough not to see it."

"Oh, look whose talking," Sam Stone replied coldly. "For a girl whose barley tall enough for her age."

Logan was already getting fed up with their talk. "You know, for someone who makes fun of other people just to feel good about themselves, you really have the nerve to be speaking. Like really, just shut up! No one asked for what you thought because no one cares. No one asked you to come over here because it's obvious because of people like you that a fights going to happen!"

"Exactly! You really should just stop getting into situations where you're going to be told off," James added, smiling proudly at Logan's speech.

Kendall smirked. "Honestly, you should just talk to each other. That way you won't get people completely pissed off at you."

"So, I hope that helps you understand where you stand with us," Carlos smiled. "You don't. You're up in the air, while we're down here with our dates. And right now, we're leaving," With a short chuckle, he put his arms around the four girls shoulders' and walked away, the other guys right beside him.

* * *

><p><strong>LIKE IT? LOVE IT?<br>HAA, I ACTUALLY THOUGHT THIS ONE WAS PRETTY CUTEE (:**

**SORRY, I'VE BEEEEN SUPER BUSY (;  
>REEEVIIIEWWW! (LL)<strong>


	12. Chapter 10: Love Is Hate

_**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!  
>SHOOT ME ANY IDEAS THAT YOU MIGHT HAVE!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Last time on Big Time Private School:<em>

"_So, I hope that helps you understand where you stand with us," Carlos smiled. "You don't. You're up in the air, while we're down here with our dates. And right now, we're leaving," With a short chuckle, he put his arms around the four girls shoulders' and walked away, the other guys right beside them._

* * *

><p>"I love it when you guys tell them off," Dani smiled, as Carlos removed his arm from around their shoulders. Kendall quietly slipped next to Dani and good for him, she didn't notice.<p>

Bailey laughed. "It doesn't seem like they get told off much so I love their expressions!" In a short amount of minutes, they had reaching the dining hall. James politely opened the doors for all of his friends, entering lastly. The room was set up nicely. They had huge round tables scattered around the room, allowing the kids to sit where they want.

"Hey guys, let's get this table!" Cammy called out, pointing to a large table in the corner closest to the doors. The table was big, it had twelve seats. Cammy took the first seat, Logan making sure to get the seat next to her. Then Bailey sat down and Carlos pushed Kendall out of the way to sit in the seat next to her. Kendall, rolling his eyes at Carlos took the seat next to him. James pushed Dani to the seat next to him, making her sit down against her will. She didn't miss Kendall's smirk. James and Mackensie sat down next to them. "Private, closed and close to the corner, perfect!"

For the next couple minutes, Kendall kept bugging Dani non-stop. She was starting to think that she about to crack because he was being so damn annoying! "So, we're on a date, huh?"

"I never said yes," She snapped back sharply. "I never said anything actually."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "You said for me to wait till the dinner and then you'd decide. You haven't said anything so I took that as a yes." Dani looked at him, an incredulous look on her face.

"Are you stupid?" She exclaimed loudly. "When someone doesn't answer that means they don't know and they haven't made up their mind. In my case, I haven't made up my mind! But by the way you're acting, I'm getting a pretty good idea of what to say!"

Kendall smiled sweetly, replying with, "A yes, right?"

"Oh my gosh!" Dani was really getting fed up; she just couldn't take it anymore. "If I say yes, and this is a date or whatever you want it to be, will you please stop bothering me?"

Kendall smirked; he was finally getting his way. "If you say yes, then yes. This will be out first date and I will stop bothering you."

"Then fine. I agree to whatever you want," Dani replied but then did a double take. "Wait no! Not whatever you want! Just to this date," She corrected, sighing in relief.

He flipped his hair out of his eyes quickly. "Nice save," He commented with a grin.

"Dani and Kendall look like they're having a pretty good time, now don't they?" Logan asked Cammy, looking at the couple from afar.

Cammy laughed at him. "Are you kidding me? She looks like she's ready to rip his head off. Which I know she will if he pushes her to her limit."

"Knowing Kendall, he might not mean to, but with his annoyance and constant blabbing, it might eventually happen," Logan joked, enjoying the way he made her laugh. Logan loved making anyone laugh, because normally it was Carlos or James making people laugh. He just liked that it was him for a change, especially when he was making Cammy laugh. "Oh no; look what the wind blew in," At those words, Cammy turned around. She noticed that everyone else was turned in the same direction and then she noticed why.

Walking through the opposite doors of which they came in through, was the populars. You know, the four girls who think acting like a spoiled brat is what makes you cool and popular. Zoey Valentine, the one with long red hair and bright blue eyes; Kathy Torres, long curly blonde hair with electric green eyes; Sam Stone, short curly brown hair with obvious blue contacts; Tori Berry, dirty blonde hair and deep brown eyes. In other words to sum it all together, they're the closest you can get to completely fake. The four girls were wearing their perfectly styled mini dresses with stiletto heels that were longer than their necks. "Don't you think they're a little overdressed?" Bailey whispered to all of her friends at the table. But the worst part? They were heading right to their table.

"Oh snap! Guys, look! We have four extra seats!" James pointed out, screaming in his whispering voice.

Kendall groaned loudly. "Ugh, I don't want to sit with them!" He instantly sat up, with an innocent look on his face. "They make me sick!"

"Uh, can't we say these spots are reserved for some people?" Mackensie asked, not knowing who—or what—was behind her.

She turned around. "You could, but we wouldn't believe it," Zoey spat back. She roughly pulled out the chair next to Mackensie and sat down in it. _Definitely not classy, _they all thought in their minds. Mackensie moved her chair as close as it could get to James's, and he didn't mind. Actually, he invitingly put his arm around her shoulders. Sam took the seat next to her, followed by Kathy and finally, Tori.

"So, what's the plans for tonight? Sneaking out again?" Tori smirked, watching their faces grow with surprise—and some even hate.

Cammy's face was one of the faces that wore hate. "What? How did you know we snuck out!"

"You really thought we'd just let you take away these hot guys after they completely told us off? No, that's definitely not the way we roll," Kathy smiled an evil smile, practically making Carlos scream of terror.

James smiled a fake smile and made sure they knew it was fake too. "Well, those 'hot guys' had dates. Oh, and they still do. I thought we clarified this a couple minutes ago."

"We snuck out, so what?" Carlos questioned, making it seem like it was no big deal. And to him, it really wasn't. "It's not like four little brats could rat us out and get us into some sort of trouble," He smirked, letting them know that they were the four brats he was talking about.

Sam's eyes narrowed at Carlos. "Really and how do you know that we can't get you in trouble?"

"Because you have no proof, duh," Dani pointed out, hoping she made them feel dumb. "And if you did, who cares? If we get in trouble because of one little thing, that's not going to hurt our ego. But for you brats, being told off by hot guys several times obviously bruised your egos."

Logan snickered, much to his usual. "Yeah, don't you ever get tired of getting told off? Just like Kendall cbsaid last time, you have to stop walking into situations where you know you won't win the fight."

"I don't lose," Zoey replied quickly and venomously.

Cammy gave a quick, sour laugh. "Ah, don't be so sure."

The rest of the night passed by with small talk and many glares, but by the end of it, they were completely beat. "I'm going to, uh, get going," Dani said, as she stood up. She was tired and annoyed with the brats; she didn't want to deal with them anymore.

"I'll walk you to your dorm!" Kendall rushed, standing up and smiling crookedly at Dani. "I'll make sure of it," He said sweetly. She was going to decline his offer but, supposedly, they were on a date so she'd let him have his date.

Dani let Kendall take her hand and lead her away from the group. "You're killing yourself with enjoyment, aren't you?"

"Yup," Kendall smiled cheekily. Deep down inside, Kendall was a bit nervous. He plays this smart, confident guy who loves to joke around and bug people. But everyone has their shell hiding something inside. And something he hides is that he always gets a bit nervous when around girls without his buds. They rounded a corner and the girls' dorm door was there in front of them. "Well, I guess this is good-night." Dani let go of his hand. She smiled warmly and turned around, placing her hand on the doorknob. "What? No good-bye kiss?"

Dani turned around to find him smirking at her. "Of course," She said sarcastically. "How could I forget the good-bye kiss?" She got up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his check quickly. "Good enough for you?"

"Well, you know, it could've been more, but it'll serve for now," Dani rolled her eyes at him before finally entering her room. "She so digs me," Kendall whispered to himself before stalking off to his own dorm.

* * *

><p>"So, this had not been nice at all and I think I'm going to head out now," James said, dully looking at the four girls he despised. "Actually, I think we all are," He shot a look to the other five left. "We're super tired."<p>

Carlos snorted. "Uh, who are we kidding? We don't have to hide that we want to get away from them."

"In that case," Camille grinned. "I'm leaving because I don't want to stick around when these Barbie dolls are talking non-stop about themselves."

Sam glared icily at her. "Leave; no one's gonna miss you."

"Oh, shush!" Logan snapped, more so in a childlike way. "I'm heading out too. You guys are really starting to irritate me."

Bailey stood up, accompanied by all five. "Count me in too, I'm actually beat," The six of them started to walk away.

"Glad to know that our superstar looks intimidate you," Zoey yelled after them, smiling proudly.

Mackensie turned around while the rest of the stopped for a second. "If that's what you think, then you might want to think again," With that, then turned around and kept walking back to their dorms.

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT'D YOU THINK?<br>LET ME KNOW BY CLICKING THAT BEAUTIFUL BUTTON BELOW! **

- Kaathy (:


	13. Author's Note!

**Heeey guys!**

**I know I just started this story a couple months ago, and it's not that far along, but I'm thinking of cancelling it…**

**I'm sorry for all of you who actually liked, reviewed and read this story, I really am. I personally think it's starting to get a little hard to write, with getting ideas and all that stuff. But if there is a passionate writer out there, passionate enough to want to continue this story, just send me a message, I'll be more than happy to pass on this responsibility to you.**

**Please, no hard feelings or anything. I'm sorry for you four main character OCs, Dani Jacobs, Bailey Rose, Mackensie Brunoski and Cammy Jones. You were all wonderful OCs, or else I wouldn't have picked you.**

**But remember, if you want to continue writing this story for me, be my guest.**

**Message me, or leave it in the reviews! I'll be sure to get back to you!**

- Kaathy (:


End file.
